Kurt's Delivery Service
by Anzel Silver
Summary: Kurt's the new wizard in town. AU


In this universe, Kurt is a wizard in training trying to find his place in the world as a young wizard. Yeah, it's Kiki's Delivery Service. I actually thought about making this into a full fic but who knows. I still have other projects to work on.

I do not own Glee or Kiki's Delivery Service.

* * *

><p>Flying over this new sea port city was absolutely wonderful. Kurt loved it, the smell of the ocean as it hit his face, the sounds of the fishermen down below as they did another day's work, the beautiful buildings. This place was so much better than his old home. Not that he didn't miss his family and few friends but it was outnumbered with close minded people who just couldn't or wouldn't understand that he was different and there was nothing he could do about it.<p>

But here, it was okay to fly around on his broom. People stared not in fear or disgust but in awe. Some children even called him out, excited to see a real live wizard for once. Kurt waved to them and laughed as they got even more lively when he did. He felt like a royal.

He talked to the old man up in the clock tower and was informed that no wizard or witch has lived in their city for quite some time and Kurt was glad he didn't have to keep going to find a place to settle down. He was home.

"Tell me we're not landing down there?" Rory, his talking black cat asked, looking at the crowded streets with much wariness. "Of course we are! We have to make a great first impression," Kurt said, straightening up his back as he flew overhead of the crowds. "Hello, good day," Rory said in passing, not really calling out to anyone in particular, amused by all the stares. "You'd think they've never seen a boy and his cat on a broomstick…Kurt….Kurt….BUS!"

Not paying attention to where he was going, Kurt had flown into traffic and screamed as he saw the oncoming bus coming straight for him. He maneuvered his broom out of the way just in time but he lost control of the broomstick, flying through the crowds on the sidewalk. When he finally calmed down enough to get control of his broom again, he let himself lower to the ground as to not cause anymore accidents.

"Smooth, Kurt, very smooth. You definitely know how to make a first impression."

"Shut it, Rory," Kurt snapped, his face flushing in embarrassment. That's when he noticed that he had an audience. Forcing a smile on his face, he said, "Hi! My names Kurt and I'm a wizard! And this is Rory, my black cat. And we'd be honored to live here! You're city is so great and I love the clock tower!" That seemed to make the people snap out of some sort of trance and quickly walk away to whatever it was their busy lives needed them to be. Kurt slumped in disappointed and about to walk off when a loud whistling noise shot off in his ear.

"Hey, stop right there, young man!"

Kurt looked up, "Me, officer?"

"Yeah you! Who do you think you are, jumping into the street like that, you could have killed someone, zooming around on your broom back there," the man huffed.

Kurt bit the inside of his cheek, "But I'm a new wizard, we're supposed to fly around."

"Well, regardless, I have report you. Now give me your name and address."

The young wizard gasped and said in a soft, wavering voice, "Are you going to tell my father?"

"Of course! We always have to with minors—"

He was interrupted by a voice crying out, "Thief! Get back here! Help, a thief!"

Unable to stay away from the crime, the officer shouted, "You stay right there!" before running off.

It took Kurt all of five seconds to turn and quickly walk the other direction.

"Kurt, he said to stay here—ah!"

Kurt ignored him and kept walking. Rory sighed, "He told us to stay there…"

He said nothing as he walked, feeling slightly disappointed. Not a whole day in a new city and already people don't seem to like him. He did not want to disappoint his dad by going home now. He just had to figure out what he was going to do to get the city's favor. Rory looked up at him, looking a bit concerned, "…Kurt?"

"Hello!" a voice boomed behind them, startling the small cat.

"Hey, wait up!" Kurt turned his head and saw a young man riding a bike looking straight at him, grinning so wide, Kurt was surprised he didn't burst his cheeks. He had curly brown hair and his eyes so bright, they almost looked gold. Gulping down the blush, Kurt turned to the street straight ahead. The slight rejection didn't deter the boy, "Hey! I sure fooled that cop huh? I was the one that yelled out, 'thief!' You'll be alright now, my plan worked!"

Was he really still talking to Kurt? Didn't this guy take a hint? Oh look, he hasn't stopped.

"You're a real wizard, right? I can tell by your black clothes, no one wears clothes like that around here. And the way you fly your broom. Do you think maybe you can teach me how to fly it?"

So that's it. The guy thought Kurt was interesting, like an animal in the zoo. That sort of ticked Kurt off a bit and tried to walk faster, but unless he was flying he didn't stand a chance with a guy on a bike.

"Hey Blaine!" Kurt heard someone yell out from across the street. He looked out of the corner of his eyes and saw a group of boys smirking at the two of them. The one who yelled out continued, "Maybe you can sweep him off his feet with that broom!"

Blaine just laughed, "Shut up, alright?" and almost ran into a street light, making his friends, Kurt guessed, laugh in amusement. "Woah!"

"So," Blaine, Kurt guessed again from what his friend had called him, continued as he caught up with him, "Can I see your broom? I love flying too. People call me obsessed. I—" Finally having enough, Kurt turned to him, glaring, "Thank you for getting me out of trouble. But I really shouldn't talk to you and do you want to know why? It's very rude to talk to someone before you been to introduced and before you know his name." And with all the Hummel pride he could produce, he huffed and started walking again.

And after all that, Blaine still didn't give up, "You're kind of old fashioned, you know? You sound like my grandmother."

Kurt groaned, "Just go away and leave me alone!"

Blaine pouted, "Hey…Don't go. Come back!"

The wizard turned the corner into an alleyway before hopping onto his broom and flying off and away from the annoying (albeit cute) young man. Blaine looked up, his mouth hanging open in awe before smiling a bit dazed, "What a cool wizard…pretty too…"


End file.
